Secreto a voces
by xjapan
Summary: A veces por un pequeño malentendido suelen malinterpretarse las cosas que bien pueden cambiar ya sea para bien o para mal y los sentimientos pueden salir a la luz. Hetero PruCan MacMona Para Arashi Hetalia y Mérida Di Angelo
1. Chapter 1

_**Secreto a voces**_

 _Capítulo uno_

 _¡Que no somos pareja!_

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno como dije antes debo regalos de cumpleaños así que matare dos pájaros de un tiro este fic es regalo de cumpleaños para Arashi Hetalia y Merida Di Angelo espero les guste

World Academy una escuela de alto prestigio donde asistían estudiantes de prácticamente todo el mundo entre ellos Julchen Bieldmitsh nieta del subdirector Germanía una chica albina de ojos rojos muy guapa e inteligente el problema era que tenía el ego mas inflado que un globo por otro lado se encontraba también Mattew Wiliams un chico canadiense prácticamente invisible para los demás a excepción de Julchen, era muy amable y simpático pero al ser invisible podía hacer lo que quisiera pero un día...

Las cosas dieron otro giro resulta que llego otra chica a la escuela su nombre Anaztaja Lukasewiks una chica de origen polaco cuyo único propósito era ver el mundo arder era la presidenta del periódico escolar justo por ello se escondía en las sombras para ver que chisme podía sacar de los pasillos o jardines de la escuela ese día se escondió en los arbustos ahí vio algo que no se pudo creer una chica rubia de ojos azules hablaba con el canadiense que prácticamente se veía un poco translúcido con la luz del sol se acerco para escuchar mejor y...

—¿tu crees que le gusten? — pregunto Mattew

— yo creo que sí... Pero... ¿cuando se lo dirás? — pregunto Guiselle

— cuando tu le digas a ya sabes quien ya sabes que — respondió Matt en tono burlon haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

—ok

"¿que es lo que están planeando?" se pregunto Anaztaja hasta que saco sus conclusiones — claro era obvio a Matt le gusta Julchen pero ¿quen le gusta a Guiselle? —Como si fuera impulsada por un resorte Anaztaja salio corriendo a su habitación encendió la computadora y .. Abrió la página del correo y se puso a escribir

 _La nota del año el chico invisible Mattew Williams esta enamorado según fuentes nos confirman que le vieron hablando con Guiselle Bonnefoy acerca de un regalo ¿para quien será? ¿Sera qué por fin se le confesara a Julchen Bieldmitsh? También la misma fuente nos confirma que Guiselle esta enamorada de alguien ¿pero de quien? ¿Acaso por fin le hará caso a Marcelo Vargas ? ¿o un misterioso enamorado robo su corazón ? Seguiremos informando_

— listo ahora a publicar y ver el mundo arder — dijo sonriente

La noticia no tardo en extenderse como pólvora tal fue la cosa que se olvido la nota de la semana pasada aquella que aseguraba que Im Soo Jin y Feliciano Vargas eran pareja claro que esta se desmintió y casi le cuesta la cabeza a la polaca pero esta vez se había excedido o tal vez no

— kesesesesesese muy buena foto — dijo Julchen quien en vez de estar molesta parecía feliz con la nota se dedico a comentar la foto así como mucha gente mas

Feliciano fue el primero en leer la nota y dijo lo siguiente

 _Vee que alegría harían una linda pareja claro espero que Mony no se enoje veee_

Mónica también la vio y dijo esto

 _Ya era tiempo de que mi hermana sentara cabeza solo espero que ese canadiense no la lastime_

Dicho esto compartió la nota con Roderish y Elizabeta Eli soltó la carcajada mientras que Rodé.. Bueno sin comentarios

Otra que se entero de la nota fue Anya Braginskaya que lo primero que pregunto fue

 _¿quien es Mattew? ¿y que le vio a Julchen? Por cierto muy buena foto y creo saber quien es el enamorado de Guiselle da_

Eso le llamó la atención a Anaztaja quien ni tarda ni perezosa le llamo a la rusa — Anya cariño como que tienes algo de información que yo necesitó

—¿tienes idea de la hora que es? — pregunto somnolienta *bostezo* — esa información es confidencial Yao Yao me matara si te lo digo

— osea ¿crees que yo lo dibulgare a la primer oportunidad?

— da

— ok estoy súper ofendida pero como me caes bien supongo que querrás negociar

— umm negociar no se pero me gustaría averiguar no vaya a ser la de malas y nos equivoquemos

—¿entonces que sugieres?

— te lo digo mañana muero de sueño y aquí hace un calor infernal en serio no se como los americanos lo soportan

— muy bien te veré mañana

Poco después de colgar un pensamiento pasó por la mente de la eslava " ¿en que me metí? Ya valió queso"

Al día siguiente

El canadiense tomo su desayuno con panqueques saco su celular y lo primero que vio fue la nota del periódico escolar por poquito se desmaya y lo primero que dijo fue

— ¡ QUE JULCHEN Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA DAMITH! — y los vidrios del edificio se rompieron y ahora ¿que?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo ya se que fue corto pero el próximo sera mas largo lo prometo por cierto esperó y a las chicas que les debía regalo de cumpleaños les haya gustado tratare de actualizar cada semana nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Secreto a voces

Capitulo dos

En busca del rey de espadas

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos un agradecimiento a Arashi Hetalia Cubito y Mérida Di Angelo por el apoyo bueno espero les guste

Genial ahora si que estaba metido en un gran gran problema el estaba acostumbrado a friendzonear a la gente pero ahora ¿como rayos le diría a Julchen que la dejaría en la Friendzone?

— ok Mattew no entres en pánico no creo que ella la haya leído — si claro —¿a quien engaño ? Toda la escuela ya se ha de haber enterado y si dicho y hecho recibió mensajes de felicitación de prácticamente todo el mundo mientras trataba de convencerlos de que no tenia nada que ver con Julchen

Mientras

La polaca a primera hora toco la puerta de la rusa — osea Anya como que no tengo todo el día

— ya voy — la rusa abrió con algo de sueño — pasa supongo que ya se el motivo de tu visita — dijo tranquila

— si ¿me dirás si o no?

La rusa no estaba muy segura de decirle cuando...

— ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS?!— se escuchó en el dormitorio de los varones por parte de el mayor de los hermanos Vargas

— seguramente leyó tu nota bien te lo diré

Mientras

Lovino estaba hecho una furia después de leer esa nota con respecto al mas pequeño de sus hermanos y su relación con Guiselle

— oyeme bien Marcello no te permitire que seas novio de la hermana del francés pervertido no es que me importes ni nada pero ¿donde demonios estas?

— relajate — dijo una voz del otro lado como si nada — no tengo nada con Guiselle me interesa Lily así que tranquilo fratello

—mas te vale

Mientras

— así que no leíste nada de nada — pregunto Guiselle a su acompañante un joven de origen asiático bastante apuesto

— a decir verdad no leo lo que Anaztaja publica — respondió el chico con su serenidad acostumbrada

— no estoy segura de que sea nada bueno lo que esa polaca chismosa publique

Ambos seguían hablando tranquilamente sin sospechar que la polaca y la rusa los estaban vigilando escondidas entre las sombras

— osea ni yo me lo creo el rey de espadas es su enamorado

— no estamos seguras da aunque el se ve muy feliz con ella me preocupa Yao Yao el y Francis no se llevan muy bien aunque como diría el el amor lo puede todo ¿no crees Anaztaja? — pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna — Anaztaja — para cuando se dio cuenta la polaca había desaparecido — kolkolkolkolkol

Como si fuese impulsada por una bala echo a correr a su habitación justo en ese momento la chica encontró a Mattew y a Julchen

— Matt ¿que te parece la nota ?

— etto bueno fue muy gracioso jeje

— si muy gracioso kesesese aunque la foto es buena y te digo algo hacemos una linda pareja — dijo seductoramente al oído del canadienses provocándole que casi le diera un infarto

— etto etto ¿tu crees?

—kesesesese claro ¿que la asombrosa yo no te gusta?

— etto etto — se desmaya desnayadamente y la prusiana como si nada lo cargo a su habitación

Justo en ese momento Lovino y Leila pasaban por ahí y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en los labios del italiano

— oh olvide que eres enemigo de Matt

— no importa — en ese momento envió un mensaje

 _Feliciano parece que Mateo y Julchen se quieren se casaran y tendrán muchos bebes_

 _Veee que alegría les contare a todos_

— si cuenta les a todos muajajajajaja

Mas tarde

La polaca estaba en su recamara escribiendo la nota con lo que había descubierto cosa que cambiara la situación para bien o para mal

 _Buenas confirmado Julchen y Mattew son pareja_

 _Tal parece que la prusiana y el canadiense son una linda pareja fuentes nos confirman que la chica y el chico estaban haciendo cosas impropias en el pasillo ella lo llevo en brazos a quien sabe donde._

 _Otra cosa que supimos es la identidad de el enamorado de Guiselle se trata del hermano pequeño de Yao Wang Lin Shun mejor conocido como el rey de espadas parece que puede quitarle el titulo de sex simbol a Lovi Love ¿ustedes que piensan?_

Los celulares comenzaron a sonar Julchen veía a Matt dormir cuando — ¡ MEIN GOTT!

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Secreto a voces

capítulo tres

¿Que le vamos a hacer?

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agrader a Zeniata Arashi Hetalia Milly loca y Mérida Di Angelo por su apoyo espero les guste

Esta situación ya se había descontrolado si de por si Guiselle ya estaba en la mira ahora con esto peor si... No iba a negar que se moría por ese asiático el problema es que el era demasiado atractivo y no era la única que se deba cuenta de eso.

Apenas salió de su habitación y lo primero que vio fue a las hermanas de este Mei la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que Kumiko la asesinaba con la mirada al igual que muchas féminas alrededor —etto ¿a que se debe esto? — preguntó fungiendo no entender

— bueno solo queríamos darte la bienvenida a la familia ¿verdad Kumi?

— ¿eh? ¿la bienvenida?

—etto si, ya que ... Eres la novia de nuestro hermano ¿no?

—ammm...

— bien te daré unas cuantas reglas — dijo Kumiko mirándola fijamente — uno el cabello NO se toca dos del torso para abajo esta prohibido y nada de nada hasta que no estén bien casados por todas las de la ley ¿entendiste?

—ya ya Kumi no queremos asustar a nuestra cuñada ya hablaremos después — Mei se llevó arrastrando a su hermana mientras la rubia no sabia ni que decir

Mientras

Yao el mayor de los hermanos estaba mas que preocupado por su hermano menor era demasiado distraído y no se daba cuenta de lo que podía provocar en el sexo opuesto con solo la mirada si bien casi siempre actuaba como un líder en casi todos los aspectos en cuestión a sus sentimientos bueno era demasiado tímido aunque el bien lo conocía y sabia que el también se sentía atraído por ella

—¿se lo dirás aru?

— no lo se hermano me temo que ahora que Anaztaja a publicado algo que no es se asuste y no quiera saber mas de mi

— tranquilo aru no pierdas la fe

Mientras

Mónica Bieldmitsh hermana pequeña de Julchen tampoco estaba muy feliz con la noticia — tendrá que pasar por mi filtro — dijo la alemana con una enorme pista de entrenamiento

— veee Mony ¿que harás?

— solo ver en que condiciones esta Feliciano no quiero que mis sobrinos salgan escuálidos — dijo la alemana con su seriedad acostumbrada

—veee estoy seguro de que saldrá bien

Claro que no todos compartían ese mismo optimismo Matt y Julchen estaban pensando en como hacerle para callarle la boca a Anaztaja

— kesesesese la asombrosa yo tiene una gran idea

— así ¿y cual es Jul?

— si lo que esa polaca chismosa quiere es una nota se la daremos

— lo que no me explico es de donde saco que nos casariamos

Se pusieron a pensar y... — Tomatito Vargas — dijeron al unisono pues sabían que se odiaban a muerte

— ya nos vengaremos de el Jul ahora ¿que tienes en mente?

— bueno podríamos fingir que somos pareja y romper

— suena bien

Mientras

Guiselle le había pedido un consejo a su hermano Francis y después de mucho discutir y mucho pensar se decidió a enferentar al asiático y decirle sus sentimientos de una buena vez por todas

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Secreto a voces

Capitulo cuatro

Odio al tomatito pero me tengo que aguantar

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y un agradecimiento a Arashi Hetalia y Milly Loca espero les guste

— kesesesesesese con esto le callaremos la boca a Anastaja — decía Julchen divertida

—¿estas segura de esto Julchen?

— confía en mi Matt esto sera muy sencillo

Y dicho y hecho en ese momento sonaron los celulares todo el mundo prácticamente se entero de aquel suceso el rompimiento de Julchen Bieldmiths y Mattew Williams

 _¡Nuevas!¡ rompieron!_

 _La que creiamo que era la pareja perfecta Mattew Willams y Julchen Bieldmitsh terminaron rotundamente ella esta deshecha su hermana menor una furia ¡piensa en convertirla en monja! Pero... ¿el estará igual? O ... Sera todo lo contrario seguiremos informando_

Tal había sido la noticia que por suerte para Guiselle se había olvidado de ella por suerte fue en el momento en que se había armado de valor para hablar con cierto asiático que le robaba el sueño

Mientras

—ahora vamos a vengarnos de tomatito Vargas

—bien ¿que tienes en mente?

— kesesesesese ¿que pasa con las citas a ciegas?

— amm se supone que Anastaja y Anya se encargaran de organizarlas

— pues la asombrosa yo le dará al tomatito una prueba de su propia medicina

Entraron al club de periodismo con cuidado y colocaron una fotografía del italiano con todo y numero telefónico eso daba a entender que participaría en la cita a ciegas

—keseseseseses esto sera divertido

— solo esperó que no causemos mas líos Jul

Al día siguiente

—¡PERO QUE MIERDAS!— se escuchó en toda la escuela era obvio que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de Tomatito ... Digo Lovino Vargas a quien le habian mandado la notificación que estaba anotado el la dinámica de las citas a ciegas

Dicha dinámica trataba de esto por un sorteo se elegirían a las parejas y dichas parejas pasarían el día juntos por suerte todos se conocían

—muy bien creo que ya están asignadas las parejas para las citas a ciegas da

— osea como que esto sera divertido

En la pared de la escuela había puesto los papeles con quienes les tocaban lamentablemente el sorteo se podría decir que salio al revés ya que quedó así

Pareja 1 Mattew y Felicia

Pareja 2 Julchen y Lovino

Pareja 3 Luddwing y Chiara

Pareja 4 Emily y Shun

Pareja 5 Guiselle y Feliciano

Pareja 6 Anya y Yao

Pareja 7 Kumiko y Rafael

Y asi se dieron las parejas lamentablemente su venganza salio al revés

— el universo me odia la vida me odia ¡ odio al tomatito pero me tengo que aguantar!

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

_Secreto a voces_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _Una cita para el desastre_

Hola ¿como están ? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y un agradecimiento a Arashi hetalia y Mérida Segiraki espero les guste el capitulo

Esto no podía estar pasando no debería estarle pasando volvió a revisar el correo para ver si no era una horrible pesadilla cuando

 _Pareja 3 Tomatito Vargas y Julchen Bieldmitsh_

No no era sueño era la según él horrible realidad — ¡ che palle primero no escriben mi nombre correctamente después de todas las chicas que hay en esta jodida escuela me tenía que tocar la patatera cerebro de pollo maldición !

Mientras

La alemana tampoco estaba muy contenta que digamos pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo así que no quedándole de otra le mando un mensaje a su cita

 _¿donde te veo Tomatito?_

Y la respuesta fue casi inmediata

 _En la entrada strozzo_

Ya arreglada lo espero en la entrada mientras el italiano iba pensando en como salir vivo de esta — bueno patatera aquí estoy

— bien no tan asombroso amigo¿ nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que los hongos creescan o tienes otra cosa en mente?

Mientras

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar en los demás chicos Emily por alguna razón parecía feliz con el hecho de que su cita fuera el asiático así que ya arreglada le mando un mensaje

 _Lin parece que seré tu cita dude :) ¿tienes planeado algo en especial?_

Aunque el asiático no sabia que pensar la verdad no se esperaba algo como esto según el no se le conocía pretendiente alguna así que la situación no acababa de convencerlo —Mei hija de ... Nuestra madre no se como me deje que nos envolviera a los cuatro en esto *suspiro* me agrada Emily pero no de esa forma

 _Nihao Emily bueno umm no tengo exactamente planeado nada ¿me aceptarías una invitación a cenar? Acepto sugerencias_

 _Nya ha ha suenas como mi big bro Arthur entonces nos vemos en la entrada iremos al ichirakus coffe_

 _Muy bien te veré ahí_

Mientras

Matty se alistaba para su cita quien era Felicia la prima de Lovino bueno era mejor que soportarlo a el ya que Felicia no era de las que les ponía etiquetas a la gente

 _Hello Felicia ¿donde nos vemos?_

 _Ciao Mateo ¿te parece si nos vemos en la entrada? ¿podemos ir a pizza planeta?_

 _Claro es una buena idea te veré ahí_

Entre tanto Guisselle tampoco estaba muy convencida *suspiro*— esperaba que fuera Shun me preguntó si me corresponderá o si quiera tendrá alguna idea de lo que siento — sabia que era muy distraído y que no leía el ambiente por lo tanto no se daba cuenta de lo que ella y algunas otras sentían hacia el en ese momento llegó Feliciano listo para la cita

Mientras con Lovi y Julchen

Habían llegado a un arcade claro después de media hora de que Julchen le explicara lo que era el videoarcade al italiano al parecer por ese momento solo por ese momento parecían haber olvidado sus diferencias y aprendido a convivir en una competencia limpia

Mientras

—vaya dude eres muy interesante no se porque Lovi Love te llama estirado — decía Emily con una sonrisa

—xie xie descuida ya estoy acostumbrado tu también eres bastante intrigante Emily

—¡ nya ha ha! Después de todo soy la heroine —sonrió — ¿y como va tu club de fanáticas?

—¿ he? ¿a que te refieres exactamente? No tengo nada de especial

Emily se le quedó viendo con cara de ¿enserio? "Que inocente" — Shun no te das cuenta de muchas cosas dude

Mientras

—veee ¿y porque no se lo dices? — pregunto Feliciano

— no se si me corresponda

— veee no lo sabrás si no se lo dices ¡ ya se soy su compañero de cuarto puedo preguntarle!

—¿en serio lo harías?

— vee claro somos amigos

Mientras

Julchen y Lovino jugaban un vídeo juego de basquet olvidando sus diferencias mas o menos — ¿a eso le llamas tiro patatera?

— kesesesesese ya veras Tomatito Vargas no podrás con la asombrosa yo

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba de cerca "como que esto vale oro"

Mas tarde

—eres alguien muy especial my friend solo que no te das cuenta es mas puedes quitarle el titulo a Lovi Love

— no lo creo no tengo ninguna intención de eso

—well llegamos tankyou umm quizás haya mas de una ups no debí decir eso bye —se metió a su habitación—oh my godd creo que fui muy obvia

*suspiro* —¿ a que se referirá exactamente?

Al día siguiente

—Anya como que hay noticias

—¿ tienes idea de la hora que es?¿ porque me despertaste? Me gustaba mi sueño ¿sabes?

—y también te gusta el chisme no te hagas en fin cariño mira

En la portada había varias notas con muchas cosas

 _Tomatito Vargas ataca de nuevo ahora engaña a Leila con Julchen_

 _Emily vs Guiselle el triangulo amoroso ¿quien se quedara con el rey de espadas?_

 _Hasta los profesores se exceden aquí sus confesiones_

La pobre rusa se quedó boquiabierta dentro de poco los celulares sonarían y esta vez seria mucho peor — ¿ que hiciste?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

Secreto a voces

Capítulo seis

Venganza primera parte

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un agradecimiento a Arashi Hetalia y Aoba Ritsu por las ideas y el apoyo espero les guste

En tres dos uno...

— ¡WHAT THE FUCK!— grito Emily

—MEIN GOTT! — gritaron las dos alemanas

— ¡ AYIA! — grito Yao

— OH MON DIU! — grito Guiselle

— ¿¡ PERO QUE MIERDAS?! — grito Lovino

Bueno la situación no podría ir peor Emily estaba entre enojada y sorprendida Julchen se quedo sin habla, Mony se puso como fiera y Feliciano trataba de calmarla, Matt trato de controlar su instinto asesino Yao por poco sufre un infarto Kumiko tenia ganas de matar a alguien mientras Mei trataba de que el pobre de Shun volviera en si ya que acabó desmayado de la pura impresión Lovino era el que estaba mas enojado que nunca tanto que le costo salvar su reputación para que ahora esa polaca chismosa y su amiga rusa la dejaran por los no quería salir de su cuarto y Francis armo un escándalo al igual que Alice

Tiempo después

— _Día 4 notas publicadas 3 nivel de enojo de los principales afectados súper sayayin nivel 2 osea hasta las nubes posibilidades de salir con vida de esto una en un millón —_ Anya usaba su radio para no volverse loca aunque Anaztaja estaba desparramada en la mesa de la habitación — oye Anaztaja ya pasaron cuatro días ¿crees que las cosas se hayan calmado?

—no lo se tipa pero como que es aburrido estar aquí

—* suspiro* lo se umm oye supe que dentro de poco sera cumpleaños de Shun

— si tipa mi primo Feliks me dijo que están organizando algo grande como que me moriré si no se que pasa en esa fiesta

—umm mira dudó que Yao Yao nos perdone después de esto pero podemos ir disfrazadas

Mientras

Lovino estaba como león enjaulado y no era para menos Leila lo mando a volar apenas supo de la nota de su "infidelidad" el que apodaba estirado podría quitarle el título de sex simbol si se lo propusiera tenía que planear una venganza pero ccomo?

Mientras con Matt y Julchen

—Jul tenemos que planear una venganza debe haber un modo de boicotear el periódico

— umm debe haber algún modo de vengarnos a Anya le se algunas cosas pero ¿que podría perjudicar a Anaztaja

— ummm ¿y si entramos a su habitación?

— buena idea kesesesese pero necesitamos un aliado

—*suspiro* supongo que tiempos difíciles requieren medidas desesperadas

Mas tarde

—¿una venganza?

— ja así boicotearemos al periódico kesesesees

—¿ que dices tomatito? ¿tregua?

— ya que maldición

Mientras

—ya te dije que yo no tenia idea de lo que Anaztaja estaba planeando Yao ¿crees que haría algo así? — pregunto Anya tratando de defenderse

— tu no aru pero tu amiga si aru de mi puede decir lo que quiera aru pero se ha metido con mi hermanito aru y eso no se lo perdono— dijo el chino molesto

desde lo que paso con la nota Emily y Guiselle se mataban con la mirada aunque Mei trataba de calmar la situación Kumiko no dejaba a su hermano a quien custodiaba de manera sobre protectora según ella ninguna merecía a su hermanito mientras el tenía sentimientos encontrados no queria herir a nadie pero el sabia que debía ser claro y objetivo con sus sentimientos

— bueno primero lo primero Yao Yao ¿quieres que te ayude a organizar la fiesta sorpresa?— sirve de que me disculpo por lo que paso

— bueno no pierdo nada aru

Mientras

Aprovechando la ausencia de Anaztaja Matt Julchen y Lovino entraron a la habitación de ella buscando evidencia algo que la hiciera caer pero algo no sabían ... Ella estaba escondida en los ductos de ventilación — conque esas tenemos ¿eh? — saco su celular e imito la voz de alguien muy particular marco al número de Lovino y dijo esto — ejem Lovino soy Monika la novia de Feliciano amm perdón que te moleste pero tu hermano esta desnudó en la calle con el francés están jugando a la tomatina española si no es mucha molestia te pido me ayudes a controlarlo

En ese momento un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su mente la palabra _novia_ le retumbaba en los oídos "la matare y bailaré sobre sus cenizas luego la clonare para matar a todos sus clones" si en ese momento Lovino tenia pensamientos asesinos sobre cierta alemana y olvido su venganza al salir disparado del cuarto por suerte Matt y Julchen encontraron algo valioso

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Secreto a voces

Capitulo 7

Venganza segunda parte

Hola ¿como están espero que bien ? Bueno quedan pocos capítulos para el final espero les guste el capítulo de hoy

En ese momento Lovino estaba petrificado al escuchar eso hasta que por fin reacciono —¡¿ PERO QUE MIERDAS?! — grito el italiano hecho una fiera tal fue el asunto que se rompieron los vidrios mientras Julchen y Matt se tapaban los oídos en ese momento Lovino salió hecho una fiera y mando un mensaje de texto a su hermano menor quien en ese instante estaba con Soo Jin Alfred Monika Yao Anya y casi todo el consejo estudiantil planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Shun.

 _Idiota no voy a permitir que andes de novio con la marimacho patatas y menos que estés desnudó lanzando tomates con el francés pervertido no es que me importes ni nada ¡PERO ¿DONDE #%+#'-;"% ESTAS? !_

Tiempo después Feliciano envió un mensaje de respuesta algo confundido por lo que leyó

 _Ciao para ti también fratello no soy novio de Mony y no deberías hablar así de ella es buena persona amm estoy con los chicos organizando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños ¿me ayudarías a mi y a Lily a preparar un pastel?_

 _¡ no! ... Bueno a ella no a ti_

 _Genial oye fratello deberías salir mas así no te arrugadas_

Lovino ya no respondió eso tranquilizó a Feliciano y a Marcello quienes estaban con Lily — parece que si nos ayudara con el pastel

—¿en serio? — preguntó Marcello sin creersela

Mientras

Mattew y Julchen salieron con la supuesta evidencia que habían encontrado — lo vez Matt te dije que podíamos hacerlo

— bien amm no se si esto podrá incriminar a Anaztaja pero al menos le provocara un disgusto

— kesesesesese ya quiero ver su cara oye ...¿ Ya tienes tu disfraz para la fiesta?

— umm creo que Alfred y yo iremos de súper héroes aunque creo que el ira con Jin

—ya veo yo iré como una asombrosa pirata kesesesese

— bien te veré ahí si quieres

— claro Matty después de todo ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja.

— ah si ... Etto no cierto no tenemos pareja — dijo levemente rojo

Mientras

Emily estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer por un lado algo la confundió el asiático en aquella cita a ciegas se había comportado como un caballero con ella pero por otro lado sabia que no podía sentir nada por el puesto que su amiga sentía ya algo por el por mientras decidió dejar el asunto por la paz cuando vio a Anaztaja salir de la habitación mas valía que no hiciera otro escandalo —creo que es mejor que la interrogue

— hola ¿como que pasa cielo?

— ¡ Anaztaja eres una hija de ... Tu mamá! ¿porque insinuaste que Shun y yo ...? — no pudo terminar ya que la polaca soltó la carcajada sonoramente cosa que hizo enfadar a la americana

—jajajajaja ¿osea como que no crees que no me di cuenta o si? Es obvio que te gusta tu mirada te delata y como Guiselle no dice nada pues ...

— ¿are you crazy? — dijo nerviosa — no me gusta sólo somos amigos

— bueno si tu lo dices — se va en ese momento dejandola pensativa

Al día siguente

Ya prácticamente estaba todo listo para la fiesta solo faltaba lo mas importante el festejado en ese momento Julchen y Matt también estaban listos ... O algo así

— Jul ¿ya saldrás?

—no apresures a la impresionante yo

—Jul ya se que eres impresionante y todo eso pero la fiesta comenzará en unos minutos además debemos ejecutar nuestra venganza

—eso ya lo se kesesesesese —en ese momento sale completamente arreglada con una caja en mano la cual tenia fotografías algo comprometedoras de un lituano el cual le gustaba a Anaztaja en secreto.

—bueno Jul sera mejor que nos vayamos

—¿ que ocurre Matt no te pongo nervioso o si?

—ah etto etto ...

Mas tarde

Todos ya estaban listos para la fiesta de disfraces hasta ahora todo iba bien Yao y sus hermanos se encargarían de distraer a Shun mientras los demás se preparaban para la fiesta

—¿ porque me ayudas? — pregunto Guiselle confundida

—porque somos amigas además lo que Anaztaja hizo fue muy feo

—¿entonces?

— no, solo somos amigos el que me gusta es Xiao

— entiendo bien ¿que tienes en mente ?

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo


	8. Chapter 8

Secreto a voces.

Capitulo 8

¡Ardera Troya!

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Arashi Hetalia y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo y los comentarios espero les guste

Emily se encargaría de distraer a Kumiko mientras Guiselle llevaba a Shun a un lugar apartado para por fin podersele confesar era el plan perfecto el cumpleaños de Shun coinsidia con el baile de disfraces de invierno asi que era el pretexto perfecto para sacarlo de su habitacion.

Hasta ahora todo parecia estar bien Julchen y Matt habian logrado vengarse de Anastaja segun ellos amenazandola con la evidencia y por si las dudas le enviaron las fotos a Toris quien no salian de su asombro

— kesesesese — reia Julchen a todo pulmon — lo logramos Maty

— vaya no crei que pasaria — dijo el canadiense calmado

— si oye Matt con lo que paso hace un rato ...

— ¿a que te refieres?

— pues ...

En ese momento Marcello y Lily se aparecen en el lugar donde Jul y Matt estaban mientras se encontraron con ambos tomados de la mano

—hola señor Mattew señorita Julchen ¿que hacen? — pregunto Lily

— etto hello Lily Marcello pues nosotros ...¿que haciamos Julchen?

— amm ... Pues ibamos a ... Entrar al concurso de disfraces kesesesese

—ya veo bueno no les quitamos su tiempo ciao — dijo el italiano llendose con la pequeña alemana de ahi

—no niños no me dejen — pidio el canadiense pero muy tarde ... Se fueron mientras estaba solo con la prusiana quien actuaba muy raro

Mientras

—¡ahi viene! — alertaba Mei a los demás ya que vieron que Yao llevaba a su hermano hacia el lugar

—¿ hermano que sucede? — pregunto confundido

— espera y veras aru ¿listo?

—¡ SORPRESA! — gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo Shun por poco se desmaya pero fue algo muy agradable

— feliz cumpleaños aru

— yo... Yo ... No se que decir xie xie

Con Maty y Jul

Matt aprovecho el escandalo de la fiesta de cumpleaños para emprender la retirara estratégica ya que Julchen actuaba muy raro a su parecer ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado pero no dudo mucho ya que algo o mas bien alguien le salto encima

— ah hola Julchen — dijo el canadiense

— kesesesesese hola Matt ¿porque huyes de la asombrosa yo?

— porque la asombrosa tu esta actuando medio rarito todo el día ¿se puede saber que esta sucediendo?

— ¿no te das cuenta?

— ¿de que ? ¿que pretendes Julchen?

— esto — sin mas ni mas le plantó un beso en los labios sin que el pobre canadiense pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla para quitársela de encima

— no vuelvas a hacer eso si quiera la próxima vez invitame algo

— esta bien esta bien la próxima vez te invitare un helado kesesesese

— me gustaría mas aclarar las cosas ¿que es lo que sientes por mi?

— no te has dado cuenta Matt la asombrosa yo te ama

El pobre no supo que decir por vez primera su cara se puso roja tal y como estaba la hoja de la bandera de Canadá sus latidos se aceleraron tal parece que Julia Maria Bieldmitsh hablaba muy en serio normalmente ella se reiría o algo así pero esta vez mantenia su serio semblante mirándolo fijamente el solo atino a decir... — yo también te amo — y se desmayo

— kesesesesese Matt ya lo ... ¿ Matt Matt ? Kesesesese que lindo — y sin que nadie se lo impidiera se fue con todo y canadiense a su cuarto. Al menos se habían deshecho de la polaca chismosa o eso creía...

Pues Anaztaja era lista y se anticipaba a todo sabia que tarde o temprano Julchen o Guiselle buscarían vengarse de ella así que mientras tenía que aclarar las cosas con Toris envió a otra de sus aliadas Anastasia prima de Anya una niña que venia de Bielorusia y lamentablemente había sido "mal influenciada" por Anaztaja

— no que no *clik* creo que hacen una parejita linda oh ahí ay otra parejita — dijo sonriente

Mientras

—¿a donde vas? — pregunto Emily a Kumiko

— necesitó tomar aire fresco además de que no me gusta para nada las confianzas que te tomas con mi hermano

— hey girl tratas a tu hermano como un niño pequeño el es muxho más maduró de lo que crees

— es que ... No quiero que lo vuelvan a lastimar

— ugh se que lo que le hizo mi prima es muy feo dude pero el pasado es el pasado Shun debe aprender a vivir el presente

—lo se ... ¿que fue eso?

—¡ hey Kumi whait!

En ese momento el asiático y la monegasca se encontraban viendo las estrellas sin notar el escándalo de abajo habían platicado de varias cosas hasta que por un petardo que se salio de control uno de los globos de la decoración exploto y sin querer Guiselle cayó encima de Shun justo cuando Kumiko apareció y malinterpreto todo

—¡ te quiero alejada de mi hermano rubia fea viola hermanos!

Justo en ese momento Anastasia tomo la foto

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Secreto a voces

Capitulo nueve

El diario de la asombrosa yo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo y tambien comento que este es el penultimo capitulo espero les guste

Emily llego corriendo al lugar pero ya era tarde Kumiko habia hecho tamaño escandalo mientras Shun trataba de calmarla — hice lo mas que pude pero...¡ oh my god !

—¡ Kumiko ya basta! — dijo sonteniendo a su hermana — no es lo que piensas... No paso nada solo conversabamos

— quien sabe que intenciones habia

— ¿estas loca o paranoica ? Yo no tengo ninguna otra intencion con tu hermano

—mas te vale

Total de que por esto ya la fiesta fue un completo desastre y al dia siguiente la situacion se pondria todavia peor ya que Anny ya le habia llevado las fotos a Anaztaja

— mira Anaztaja lo que consegui

— vaya vaya como que esto vale oro — dijo la polaca con una sonrisa malevola mientras sostenia algo

—¿que es eso?

—mira que dice aqui _"el diario de la asombrosa yo"_

—ay Anaztaja hasta que no te golpeen entenderás

—tendra que darme algo muy bueno para que se lo devuelva

Al día siguiente

Mei despertó con dolor de cabeza después de aquel escándalo esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran aun peor pues conociendo al club de periodismo no estaría tan segura de que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas — que sueño tengo um ¿ que es esto? — el celular de Mei comenzó a sonar como desquiciado — ay no

 _"Volvieron Julchen Biemitsh y Mattew Williams de nuevo son pareja tal parece que solo su rompimiento fue de broma para despistar a los curiosos o eso dice nuestra fuente"_

 _"Escandalo en la fiesta de disfraces tal parece que a Kumiko no le gusta mucho la idea de que su hermanito sea el nuevo sex simbol de la escuela ya que le armó tamaño escándalo a Guiselle quien a su parecer tenia intenciones de robarle la inocencia "_

Mei se palmeo la frente tenía que aclarar las cosas y no sabía como ya hablaría con Kumiko mas tarde sólo tenía en mente una cosa —¡ esa polaca va a morir!

Mientras

—¿se puede saber que haces con el diario de la maravillosa yo? — preguntó Julchen con el ceño fruncido

— como que necesito un favor cielo las hermanas Wang y Guiselle quieren mi cabeza en bandeja de plata

— pues no son las únicas

—lo se lo se querida por eso quiero proponerte algo yo te devuelvo tu diario y tu me das protección ¿que dices?

—¿y que si no lo hago?

— le contare a Mattew todos tus secretos desde tu adicción a los panqueques hasta que has tenido sueños no muy inocentes con el pervertida

" _Maldita polaca chismosa"_ pensó para si pero no tenía otra opción sabia que la polaca era capaz de eso y hasta mas claro que Julchen aprovechó para ejecutar la segunda parte de su venganza acepto con otra condición en vez de ser su guardaespaldas dejaría que ella y Mony la entrenarán no teniendo mas opciones acepto

Mientras

—¿como esta? — preguntó Mei a Yao

— no quiere hablar con nadie aru seguro cree que no lo querrá ver de nuevo

Ambas chicas suspiraron con pesadez tanto Mei como Yao sabían que Kumiko no tenia ninguna mala intención sólo que la última vez que su hermano pequeño puso los ojos en alguien salio muy lastimado le había costado volver a confiar hasta ahora

— creo que deberías hablar con el y .. Yo debo disculparme con alguien — dijo Kumiko

—¿que hacemos con la polaca y su amiga?

— seguro Julchen y Monika ya se ocuparan de ella aru por ahora debemos resolver este problema

—la pregunta es como

Mientras con Matt

—al menos tu tuviste suerte — dijo Guiselle con pesadez

— bueno fue Julchen quien tomo la iniciativa jeje pero tu no puedes darte por vencida las vacaciones están por comenzar y me parece que escuche a Alfred decir que Shun se ira al extranjero por una beca si no encuentra algo que lo mantenga aquí

—pero no se como decirle ya intente todo

— ¿que tal si Julchen y yo te ayudamos a secuestrarlo? — de acuerdo esa era una idea loca

Hola por ahora lo dejó aquí espero les haya gustado la semana próxima el ultimo 


	10. Chapter 10

Secreto a voces

Capitulo final

El ultimo día de clases

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada le quiero dar un agradecimiento a Milly Loca Aoba Ritsu Arashi Hetalia y NyoRus2pJap por seguir esta historia hasta el final espero les guste

—si quieres Julchen y yo te ayudamos a secuestrarlo — dijo Matt con una sonrisa

—¿no les parece que es muy loco?

—no tanto como la venganza de Julchen

Se veía a Julchen a Monika entrenar a la pobre de Anastaja hasta el cansancio mientras la alemana mayor se reía a todo pulmón

—bueno , se lo tiene merecido ¿que tienes en mente?

— umm buena pregunta necesitaremos ayuda de sus hermanos y del profesor Carreiro solo falta él para calificar exámenes así que eso me da una idea harán equipos

—¿ah?

En ese momento la ultima clase del profesor Alejandro Carreiro este solamente les dijo que hicieran un trabajo por parejas acerca de las culturas

— en parejas me van a hacer un ensayo sobre sus culturas antes de las vacaciones los quiero en mi escritorio sus compañeros de equipo serán quienes tengan a lado

Esto provoco que Shun y Guiselle se sonrojaran a mas no poder pues eran compañeros de equipo pero esa no era toda la parte del plan

—etto así que seremos compañeros

— eso parece

Al día siguiente

—kesesesesesese esto sera pan comido

—¿ estas segura que nadie vendrá Jul?

— tranquilo mein liebe la asombrosa yo lo tiene todo bajo control

Mientras hacían el trabajo los nervios se habían apoderado de ellos pero lo habían sabido disimular hasta que ella rompió el silencio

—has estado muy callado ¿esta todo bien?

—¿ah? Si si esta todo bien solo que ...

—¿que?

—me gusta alguien

— vaya así que era eso ¿puedo saber quien es?

—¿ no lo adivinas?

La cercanía era demasiado corta tratando de que nada saliera mal en ese momento el tímido asiático rompió la distancia y por fin hablo

— la tengo en frente

 _Procesando no desconecte el equipo por favor actualizando... Procesando el equipo dejo de funcionar .._

— lo siento no quise... — no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ella le robo un beso en los labios como obvia contestación beso que torpemente fue correspondido sin darse cuenta que no eran los únicos ahí

— kesesesesese lo logramos Matt — decía sonriente la alemana

— vaya por ya era hora — el canadiense también sonrió

—que lindo aru — Yao y sus hermanas también estaban ahí

— mas le vale no lastimarlo — dijo Kumiko

— ya tranquila Kumi — dijo Mei — nuestro hermano es feliz y eso es lo único que importa

Días después

Las vacaciones habían dado inició serian por un par de meces los hermanos Bonnefoy iban camino al aeropuerto pero no precisamente a Francia

—¿ que? ¿quieres que vaya a conocer a tu novio? Guissy ¿ porque no me lo habias dicho? — pregunto Francis haciéndose el ofendido

—porque estabas muy ocupado acosando a Isabel —le respondió esta divertida

—en fin hablando de Isa le debo mandar mensaje — y dicho y hecho mando el mensaje que decía esto

 _Isa ¿como estas? Yo estoy bien estoy con mi hermanita en el aeropuerto pero no voy precisamente a Francia si no a China resulta que Guissy me quiere presentar a su novio ¿lo puedes creer? Parece que por fin hablo con el chico que le gustaba en fin apenas pase esto iré a España a visitarte je t amie_

—listo ... — pero no se dio cuenta de algo —¡ mon diu! ¡ no fue a Isabel fue a... ! ANAZTAJA! — el pobre francés podría considerarse muerto si su hermana se enteraba, en menos de lo que canto un gallo Anaztaja respondió

 _Hola Francis como que gracias por la información este será el chisme del año_

 _Mientras en Polonia_

Anaztaja saco su celular lista para enviar el ultimo chisme del año y le marco a su amiga de Italia — Feli ¿que crees? Guissy y Shun ya son pareja

— _veeee ¿en serio? Que alegría_

— si tipa son tan lindos como que pasa la voz

— _veee claro los felicitare veee_

Roma Italia

—¿que sucede Felicia ? — preguntó Lovino

— Lovino veee parece que Shun y Guiselle ya son pareja veee

—¿ asi? — una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro _Feliciano el estirado y Guiselle son pareja parece que se casaran pronto_

 _veeee que alegría les contare a todos_

—si cuentales a todos a todos muajajaja

Vuelo rumbo a China

El celular de la monegasca comenzó a sonar como loco le habían llegado mensajes de felicitación de todos lados de Julchen de Matty de Isabel bueno prácticamente toda la escuela

 _¿ah? Julchen ¿como te enteraste ? No no habrá boda apenas estamos saliendo cuida a Matt asegurate de que te prepare panqueques_

 _Kesesesese siempre lo hago_

 _¿Isabel como te enteraste ?_

 _Vale toda la escuela lo sabe chavala_

 _¿conque toda la escuela?_

En ese momento fijo su mirada en su hermano mayor y no se veía muy feliz que digamos — Francis ¿como se entero toda la escuela?

— bu-bueno ya sabes como son los chismes no me mates

—*suspiro* _"muy bien Guiselle no lo vayas a matar o mama se molestara"_ de acuerdo pero si me avergüenzas frente a Shun y a sus hermanos llegaras en pedacitos a España ¿me oíste?

— fuerte y claro _"bien hipotéticamente tengo un pie en el ataúd"_ pensó y mando otro mensaje esta vez si iba para la polaca

 _Anaztaja eres una hija de tu mama no te mato porque eres mujer y porque Guissy me tiene amenazado en fin de todos modos si estos dos se casan te invitamos a la boda_

 _Como que gracias tipo_

Anaztaja sonrió satisfecha después de todo de no ser por esos secretos a voces chismes y rumores estos dos no se hubiesen confesado al igual que paso con Matty y Julchen —como que este fue un gran año tipos — pensó y quien sabe quizás el próximo sea aun mejor

Fin

Bueno aquí concluye este fic espero les haya gustado les invito a leer mis otras historias y pronto escribiré algo nuevo nos leemos pronto


End file.
